


The Beauty Of Trees

by badly_knitted



Series: The Trees Series [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto loves trees - this is one of the reasons why!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty Of Trees

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic in the Trees Series, a loose collection of fics exploring Ianto's love of trees.

Settled astride a broad branch halfway up the tree, Ianto leaned back against the trunk and idly swung his legs.

This was definitely the place to be, he decided as he gazed about himself. Ever since he’d rescued Jack when he’d been stuck up a tree a few weeks before, Ianto had rediscovered the joys of being in a tree and this really was the perfect night for it. The day had been hot and the late evening was now pleasantly warm. The sky was clear, a full moon sailing among the stars and a soft breeze was blowing, rustling the leaves around him and threading cool fingers through his hair. Yes, Ianto decided, this could even qualify as idyllic. He smiled to himself as he gazed out across the park between the gently moving leaves, catching flickering glimpses of moon-washed grass and smelling the heady scent of roses from the nearby flower beds. The park was deserted, no one else about this late. Perfect. It was good to be out in the fresh air after being stuck in the stuffy Hub all day.

It was a good tree, too. When he got home, Ianto mused, he’d have to add it to the list he was compiling of Cardiff’s Best Trees. The branches were broad and sturdy, starting just far enough off the ground; not so low they were too easy to reach, but not so high that jumping for them nearly wrenched his arms out of their sockets. He’d found a few of those and while some were nice enough once you got into them, getting there could be a bit painful. This one was also nicely situated in a quiet area of the park near the botanical gardens, where during the day the views of the flower beds would no doubt be spectacular. They showed up quite well even now in the moonlight, silver and black. Quite striking really.

His stomach grumbled loudly in the silence. Hungry. It was late and he’d not eaten before coming out here. To be honest, he hadn’t expected to be out here this long, but really, being a bit hungry wouldn’t kill him, he was fine to stay here a while longer. 

Sounds drifted up from the ground far below. Ianto stared down and could just make out a moving shadow snuffling around at the base of the tree. Every so often, it stopped and stared up at him. Ianto sighed. Yep, being up here was very pleasant. Whatever that was, it was clearly incapable of climbing trees. Good thing too, judging by the size of the teeth… Meat eater, definitely.

Ianto checked his watch. Nearly midnight. Jack would be here soon, appropriately armed to deal with the… He looked down again. Nope, it didn’t seem to match anything he’d come across in Torchwood’s files. Maybe Jack would know what it was. If not, he’d just have to name it himself. Ianto smiled to himself, idly wondering what might rhyme with ‘bloody big teeth’. 

The End.


End file.
